Néji, le roi des sous entendus
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Néji décide de faire comprendre à Naruto son attirance pour lui mais le Hyuga est trop fière pour draguer normalement et utilise sa propre méthode...


**Néji, le roi des sous-entendus.**

**Genre:** humour (à ce stade, c'est plus de la débilité qu'autre chose XD) yaoi et un chouya de romance (j'ai encore fait un passage mièvre TT pauvre de moi)

**Couple: **Néji/Naru

**Disclamair: **pas à moi sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (juste des pensées déplacées mais je prend pas de risque ;p)

**Note****: **Me voici de retour avec ma nouvelle fic :) Et oui, j'avais dit que je ferais un Néji/Naru et ben le voilà ;D

Désolé pour ceux qui suivent ma fic"Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable" mais je suis en panne d'inspiration alors...non, pas tapez l'auteur !! Rangez moi ces couteaux !

Bon, du coup, je fais ma fic sur Néji (qui n'est pas sérieuse du tout ;D)

Ce sera donc un POV Néji pervers et OOC (ceux qui lisent mes fics doivent avoir l'habitude ;p)

Les sous-entendus sont un peu...bidons (je ne suis pas une experte en sous-entendus pervers XD)

Je dis donc bienvenue aux personnes qui ont un humour aussi spécial que le mien et au revoir à ceux à qui ça ne plait pas.

* * *

Sexy...vraiment sexy...des cheveux blond comme les blés, des yeux aussi bleu que le ciel et un derrière horriblement ban...hum ? Vous êtes qui vous...quoi ? Des lecteurs ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites là ?...mouais...en gros, vous venez m'espionner...j'ai la vague impression que si je vous demande de partir, vous resterez quand même...hum ? C'est bien ce que je pensais...autant que je me présente alors...

Néji Hyuga, quatorze ans, longs cheveux bruns. Je suis beau, élégant, classe et attire aussi bien les jeunes filles que les jeunes hommes. Ce qui ne me dérange pas car après tout, je suis bi...

Je réside à Konoha avec mon clan...et je possède une certaine fierté et suis peut-être un peu arrogant parfois. J'ai bien dit peut-être !

Je pense que c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur moi. Après tout, on ne se connait pas, je ne vais pas vous déballer toute ma vie privée...et même si l'on se connaissait, je ne le ferais pas...

En ce moment, je suis adossé contre une maison, en face de l'Ichiraku, en train d'observer un certain blondinet.

Naruto Uzumaki, treize ans, cheveux blonds, yeux bleu. C'est une grande gueule au sale caractère mais qui est très attirant, du moins de mon point de vue. Il est fort, je dois le reconnaitre et son plus grand rêve est de devenir Hokage.

Pour reprendre ma phrase de tout à l'heure, en plus de le trouver attirant, je le trouve vraiment sexy et son derrière est vraiment bandant.

Je vous choque ? Et bien tant pis, c'est votre problème, j'ai assez à faire avec les miens. Car oui, j'ai des problèmes. Récemment, je viens de me rendre compte qu'en plus de l'attirance physique, j'éprouve des sentiments pour Naruto :

Désir, attirance, envie...tendresse, affection...amour...

Vous voyez le genre...est ce qu'il est gay ? Aucune idée...et oui, je suis pas sorti de l'auberge mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

C'est donc pour cette raison que je me dirige vers le petit restaurant de ramen.

-Yo, Naruto.

-Hum ? Oh, Néji ! Salut !

Je prends place aux côtés de mon petit blondinet...oui parfaitement, le mien...

D'ailleurs celui-ci a recommencé à dévorer goulûment le plat de nouilles qui vient de lui être servi. Je précise que c'est son huitième bols. Je commande à mon tour et décide de mettre mon plan en marche car oui, j'ai un plan.

Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais avouer mes sentiments et mon désir hardant à Naruto comme ça, de but en blanc, comme si je lui parlais de la pluie et du beau temps ?! Je suis un être beaucoup plus évolué que cela, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à utiliser ce genre de méthode que seul les idiots se permettent d'envisager..oui, je parle de vous...oui, je me fiche de vous avoir vexé...non, je ne regrette pas mes mots, aussi cru soient-ils...vous êtes profondément agaçant, vous en êtes conscient j'espère...non ? Et bien maintenant vous l'êtes, alors fichez moi la paix avant que je ne m'énerve...vous n'avez pas peur ? Vous allez voir, espèce de...

-Néji ? Oi, Néji, ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas depuis dix minutes ? Ton plat va refroidir...

...merci...non, franchement, merci...merci infiniment! A cause de vos bêtises, je viens de me ridiculiser...comment ça, il y a pire ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave ? Pour moi, c'est très grave ! Un garçon aussi classe que moi se doit d'être irréprochable ! Je ne suis pas vantard, je suis réaliste !

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées...

Le voilà qui me regarde bizarrement maintenant et devinez à qui la faute...suivez mon regard...oui je parle de vous...ne prenez pas cet air faussement outré, ça ne vous va pas...

Arrêtez de démentir, je suis sûr que vous l'avez fais exprès...mais ne nous attardons pas sur des choses aussi puériles et revenons en à mon plan.

Comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques instants, je ne vais pas lui annoncer mon attirance mais la lui faire comprendre...pour les sentiments, on verra plus tard...

Vu vos têtes d'ahuris, je vois que vous ne comprenez pas où je veux en venir. En gros, je vais lui faire des avances...non, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus !! Vous êtes idiots ou bien vous le faites franchement exprès ?! Et laissez moi finir ! Je disais donc que je vais lui faire des avances, oui, mais sans en avoir l'air...des sous-entendus, quoi...aaaaahhhhh, je vois que vous comprenez enfin...on aura mis le temps mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais...

Maintenant que vous avait compris mes intentions, je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution...et vous allez pouvoir vous taire, par la même occasion...

-Ne, Naruto...

-Hum ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que ces baguettes sont..._**dures**_ ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots d'une voix suave et basse, je les regardé droit dans les yeux, me léchant les lèvres sensuellement. Autant vous dire que mon regard était PLUS que lubrique.

Hum ? Vous trouvez que c'est trop explicite ? C'est le principe, vous savez...et vu le regard hébété qu'il me lance, je pense qu'il a compris...ce n'est pas pour me lancer des fleurs mais je suis vraiment doué...prenez en de la graine, vous et vos méthodes sous-développés...

-Néji...

Sourire charmeur et pervers en place.

-Oui ?

-C'est normal qu'elles soit dures...elles sont en bois...

...

Ce n'est certainement pas la réaction qu'un être normal doit avoir lorsqu'un séduisant jeune homme vous tient ce genre de propos...je vous interdit de vous moquer ! Ça n'a rien de drôle !! Pfff, allez-y, rigolez !! Vous ferez moins les fières quand je vous aurez GENTIMENT caressé la joue avec mon poing...

...

C'est quand vous voulez pour vous calmer...c'est bon là ? Parce que ça commence à devenir assez irritant...oui je parle de vos gloussements stupides...d'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas...vous qui êtes complètement idiots, vous avez saisis le sens de ma phrase alors que lui...peut être est il trop naïf...ou alors c'est vous qui êtes dépravé...comment ça, je le suis aussi ? Moi, je suis imaginatif, c'est tout ! Ne confondez pas !

En tout cas, vu la tête qu'il me fait, il me prend vraiment pour un abrutit congénital...

Après m'avoir fixé pendant deux bonnes minutes, le blond sexy qui se trouve à mes côtés recommence à s'occuper de son plat, me délaissant par la même occasion.

Mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, j'ai un plan B...quoi ? Je ne serais pas considéré comme un génie si je n'étais pas capable de faire face à toutes les situations donc d'avoir plusieurs plans de rechanges...ce qui, à mon avis, ne doit pas être votre cas...voilà que vous prenez un air courroucé, maintenant. Franchement, arrêtez de changer d'expression aussi souvent, vous risquez une déformation facial...non, je ne moque ABSOLUMENT PAS de vous...ku ku ku, ironie quand tu nous tient...

Bon, revenons en à mon blondinet. Je commence à manger tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Et oui, je suis discret moi, je ne vais pas me mettre à le fixer avec des étoiles plein les yeux et la bouche en cœur...

Après avoir avalé la moitié de mon bol de ramen, je me tourne vers l'Uzumaki de mes rêves. Alors qu'il dirigeait ses baguettes vers sa bouche, je l'arrêtais doucement en posant ma main sur son bras. Il me regarda en soulevant l'un de ses fin sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne répondis pas et me penchais lentement vers lui. C'est avec joie que je le vis rougir et c'est au dernier moment que je bifurquais vers son oreille.

-Cette nouille est vraiment..._**grande**_...mais la mienne est beaucoup plus intéressante...et beaucoup plus grande...

Je frôlai le haut de sa cuisse du bout des doigts, essayant de lui faire comprendre de quelle "nouille" je parlais avant de me reculer aussi lentement que j'étais venu. Je plantais une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien et lui fit, cette fois, un sourire carnassier.

Là, aussi innocent soit-il, il ne peut que comprendre...oh, c'est bon, arrêtez vos remontrances, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais violé surplace, quoique l'idée est très tentante...pardon ? Vous pensez que je l'ai choqué ? N importe quoi...même si son silence commence à devenir inquiétant...

-Vraiment ? On a qu'à comparer !

Je m'étouffe de surprise...ne venez surtout pas m'aider, bande de sans-cœur ! Je pourrais mourir sous vos yeux que vous ne bougeriez pas ne serais-ce que d'un cheveux, rien que pour le plaisir de me voir à l'agonie !!

Naruto me tend un verre d'eau que je bois cul sec avant de le reposer violemment. Le rouge aux joues et complètement essoufflé, je respire enfin.

Est ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Naruto vient bien de me dire de la comparer avec la sienne ? Je ne le savais pas si pressé mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre, bien au contraire !! Mais je dois quand même avouer que je suis agréablement surpris de cette réaction...non je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il parte en courant !!

Je me retourne lentement vers lui, un air satisfait et séduisant plaqué sur mon visage et...je le vois, penché sur mon bol à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi...

-Eu...Naruto ?

Je le vois regarder longuement le ramen pendant à ses baguettes, puis il me fait face, un de ses sourires qui font trois fois le tour de sa têteaux lèvres.

-J'ai bien regardé et c'est la mienne la plus grande !!

Puis il prend un air interrogateur...c'est fou comme son visage est expressif...

-Mais pourquoi tu voulais comparer nos ramens ?

BOUM...ça, c'était le bruit qu'a fait ma tête lorsqu'elle a heurté la table...

Je commence à désespérer, vous savez...non vraiment ! Si je venais vous voir pour vous sortir des phrases de ce genre, vous réagiriez comment ? Vous me prendriez pour un pervers ? Peut être mais au moins vous auriez une réaction plus approprié à la situation...est-il idiot ou seulement trop naïf pour son propre bien ??

-Néji, tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Je lui offre un petit sourire crispé après avoir relevé la tête. Alors qu'il plonge une nouvelle fois dans son bol, moi, je me masse le front...ben quoi ? Ma tête n'est pas en fer, ça fait mal de se prendre une table en pleine face...

Malgré tout, je me décide à terminer mes ramens, tout comme Naruto. Nous payons chacun notre repas et avant que mon petit blondinet n'ai pu faire un pas en dehors du restaurant, je l'attrape par la manche de sa veste.

-Ne, Naruto, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?

Il semble assez étonné par ma proposition, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je lui propose une promenade...non, je ne suis pas un insociable, j'apprécie simplement que l'on me laisse tranquille, nuance !

Il finit par aquiécier vigoureusement, apparemment heureux. Qui ne serais pas enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une journée entière avec moi ? Personne ! Enfin, à part vous peut être...

Nous commençons donc à marcher à travers les rues animées de Konoha, Naruto commençant à me faire la conversation sur tout et rien. Je pense que le terme "monologuer" serait plus approprié mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car après tout, vous avez surement remarqué que je ne suis pas un adepte des grandes discutions...

Mais bon, assez parlé, il faut maintenant que je passe à l'action. Hum ? Vous aimeriez savoir ce que je compte faire ? J'y travaille encore...ne prenez pas cet air choqué, voyons ! Je suis un génie, ne l'oubliez pas...

Finalement, après une petite balade, j'emmène mon très cher blondinet dans le parc. Il blablate toujours d'ailleurs. Cependant, cela me laisse le temps de l'admirer :

Les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers les arbres jouent sur la chevelure doré de mon ange, de même que la légère brise qui vient secouer quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Ses grands yeux azurs reflètent une innocence infantile accompagné de cette petite lueur malicieuse qui n'appartient qu'à lui, alors que je les vois pétiller et s'émerveiller pour des choses insouciantes comme une simple fleur. Vraiment touchant. J'entends son rire résonner, cristallin et enfantin, joyeux et mélodieux, et moi je ne me lasse pas de cette douce musique qui je suis sur, résonnera encore à mes oreilles pour un long moment. Je me fixe sur ses lèvres pleines et rosées et les regarde se mouvoir, alors qu'une irrésistible envie de les embrasser, de les butiner, me submerge.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, même moi je suis capable d'être un temps soit peu romantique. Non, je ne suis ni mièvre, ni guimauve, j'apprécie juste les belles choses...et Naruto est une de ces belles choses...surtout nu...sur un lit, allongé au milieu des draps défets...gémissant et suppliant pour atteindre la libération...

Non je ne bave pas !!

-Ey Néji, regarde !

L'Uzumaki me montre un marchand de glaces non loin de nous. Il s'y précipite, moi à sa suite, beaucoup plus calmement. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je vais me mettre à courir pour une glace ?! Je croyiez que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça, je suis déçu...

D'ailleurs, à peine suis-je arrivé que Naruto me met un cornet de glace au chocolat sous le nez.

-Tiens, je te la paye !

Je la prend machinalement alors que je vois le parfum de sa glace...vanille...**(1)**

J'ai un horrible pressentiment...pas bon, pas bon du tout, mes intuitions ne m'ont jamais trompé...et là, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas l'entrainer près d'un marchand de glace...

...

...et j'ai eu raison...

Nous nous sommes installé sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un grand Saul, et le blondinet est reparti dans son monologue, tout en donnant de petits coups de longue sur ses boules...

Bandes de pervers, enlevez tout de suite cet air lubrique de votre visage ! Je parlé des deux boules de son cornet !!

Quoique ces petits gestes, à savoir les coups de langues, me font frissonner agréablement.

Il s'interrompt pour engloutir entre ses lèvre l'une des deux boules qui constituent sa glace...et là, j'ai eu la preuve que mon mauvais pressentiment était fondé...

Il la suçote, la relâche, passe à l'autre et lui fait subir le même traitement. Ses coups de langues se font francs tandis qu'un peu de glace fondu coule à la commissure de ses lèvres, et une image mentale plus que perverse m'envahis l'esprit...et me voilà avec une érection...pourquoi a t-il pris vanille ?!

Je détourne vivement les yeux, une rougeur plus que suspecte colorant mes joues. J'entame ma glace, comptant sur la fraicheur de celle-ci pour calmer mes ardeurs...ce qui, bien entendu, ne marche pas...

Je lèche donc plus ardemment, aspirant la glace en grande quantité, avalant rapidement, espérant que ainsi, le froid me calmera...

...aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que mademoiselle la poisse à envie de rester à mes côtés. Saleté. C'est qu'elle a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher, la miss. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je viens de terminer mon cornet et mon érection est toujours aussi présente.

Je me tortille d'une façon que j'espère discrète et je croise les jambes. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, pas très subtile tout ça...oui, pas très charmeur non plus...mais voyons ce que fait l'Uzumaki. Son silence est assez stressant.

Je me tourne donc vers lui, priant dame chance de m'aider ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Pour faire simple, j'espère juste que Naruto n'est pas remarqué à quel point j'étais en forme...

Mais apparemment, miss malchance m'aime toujours autant. Le blond me regarde bizarrement ou plutôt, me fixe d'une drôle de manière. C'est obligé qu'il est remarqué, vu la tête qu'il fait.

Moi, j'ai honte. Affreusement honte. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose. Le connaissant, lui et son tact légendaire, ça ne peut être qu'un truc du genre: "Tu n'aurais pas une érection, par hasard ?"," Ey Néji, je crois que tu bandes." ou encore " Je savais pas que les glaces t'excitaient..." et bien sur, en cette si belle après-midi, le parc est n'est pas désert, loin de là !!

Donc, pour le faire taire et pour éviter que les personnes aux alentours n'apprenne ma "situation", je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors là, c'est clair que mon plan de séduction classe et discrète, il est foutu mais la bonne chose, c'est que je peut gouter aux lèvres de mon amour...elles ont le gout de la vanille.

J'allais me retirer, premièrement, pour éviter que le blondinet ne se reprenne et ne me mettes son poing dans la figure et deuxièmement, parce que mon érection ne fait que s'accroitre alors que je prolonge le baiser.

C'est là que je sentis Naruto répondre. Si timidement que je cru avoir rêvé, puis plus franchement. Ne me posant pas de question, j'approfondis notre échange, forçant doucement la barrière que forme ses lèvres et ses dents, allant chercher sa langue pour commencer un ballet sensuel et langoureux, faisant gémir mon ange.

Après un certain temps, je me retire pour de bon cette fois, ouvrant doucement les yeux pour découvrir un Naruto essoufflé et plus rouge que jamais. Ses paupières se soulèvent à leur tour pour révéler deux billes azurs embrumés. Il ouvre à nouveau la bouche et je décide de l'interrompre une nouvelle fois. On ne sait jamais quelle chose embarrassante il pourrait me dire.

-Néji, je...

-Je t'aime.

...

...

...merde.

Merde, merde et remerde !

Je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas maudit, ou quelque chose comme ça...non, c'est vrai ! Il est impossible d'avoir autant de malchance en une seul journée...

Vous pensez vraiment que j'avais envie de lui dire mes sentiments ? Et bien vous vous trompé lourdement ! J'ai tout simplement prononcé la première chose qui me passait par la tête, ce qui fait que je viens sans doute de faire la plus grosse bourde de ma vie. D'où la phrase « tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler »...

...voilà que je rougis maintenant. Le pire, c'est que je ne cherche même pas à le cacher. Au point où j'en suis...

Naruto est en surchauffe, par contre. Il est d'une belle couleur écrevisse...ou coquelicot, au choix. Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est le grand sourire qui lui mange le visage. Ses yeux pétillent aussi. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu. Je le suis encore plus lorsque je vois mon petit blond se jetait sur moi pour me rouler le patin du siècle.

Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, ça ne me dérange aucunement ! Loin de là ! C'est juste qu'il y a de quoi se poser quelque question.

Je savoure tout de même se baiser et y répond avec ardeur alors que l'Uzumaki se colle à moi. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant plus près qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Mon ange s'éloigne, à cause du manque d'air pour venir me murmurer quatre petits mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Je retiens de justesse un grand sourire niais, me contentant d'un petit sourire heureux. Je suis aux anges.

...mais si je comprend bien, j'ai passé mon temps à faire des sous-entendus pervers...pour rien...

En fait, la méthode simple et idiote semble être la meilleure...oui, vous aviez raison...et ne prenez pas cet air supérieur avec moi !

-Au fait Néji...

-Hum ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure j'essaie de te le dire...

-Me dire quoi ?

-T'as du chocolat sur la joue...

...

Alors il n'avait rien remarqué...suis-je vraiment maudit, finalement ?

-Encore une chose...

Il passe un doigt sur mon torse et me chuchote.

-Si on allait te...soulager...?

Hummmmm, finalement je ne suis pas si maudit que ça...attendez...il avait remarqué ?!

**Owari.**

**(1) **ceux qui ont lu ma fic «Une libido dérangeante ou sasu-chan se réveille» reconnaitront la suite ;D (non je ne me fais pas de la pub !)

**Moi:**enfin fini ! Mine de rien, ça m'as pris un bout de temps pour faire ce OS !

**Sasuke, choqué:**tu...tu...tu...!!

**Moi:**je ?

**Sasuke:**t'as fait un Néji/Naru ! Un putain de Néji/Naru !!

**Moi:**ben...ouais.

**Sasuke, chidori et sharigan sortit:** je vais te tuer...

**Moi, sourire pervers:**hummmm, comme tu es méchant, Sasuke-kun...

**Sasuke, méfiant:**Sasuke-kun ?

**Moi:**la prochaine fois, je vais faire un Ita/Naru...ou un Gaa/Naru/Néji...ou un...

**BOUM BOUM !**

**Sasuke n'a pas supporté...tout comme Naruto...**

**Néji ricane bêtement.**

**Itachi, intéressé:**un Ita/Naru, tu dis...

**Moi:**je blaguais...

**Itachi, boudeur:**tchh.

**Moi:**bon bon bon...

La fin est un peu bâclé je trouve. Mais on est doué ou on l'est pas. En l'occurrence, je ne le suis pas. (surtout pour faire des fins de fics :p)

Alors, vos avis ? Bien, pas bien, horrible ? J'attends vos reviews (kawai-no-jutsu)

Sayonara ! ;)


End file.
